1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of baseball, and more particularly to training devices for improving the skills of baseball batters.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
In the past many devices have been proposed and produced to improve the skills of athletes. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,092 there was disclosed a golf swing connector in the form of two arm bands that were connected together either by separable elastic webbing strips or else by a rigid bar means which controlled their spacing. The bar means involved a number of components, and was heavy and not comfortable to use. Moreover, the elastic webbing connector was difficult to adjust and could not provide a positive separation of the arm bands, as was later found to be important.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,219 a golf harness was disclosed. This device embraced a belt having a buckle, the belt being intended to encircle the user's body. Attached to the belt were arm cuffs which were not controlled as to their spacing, to limit the maximum allowable distancing thereof in a positive manner, nor permit necessary closer spacing to maximize the benefits that were sought. The body-encircling belt was also unduly restrictive, interfering with the stroke of the arms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,162 a golf practice device was disclosed, comprising two arm bands with buckles for adjustment, and an articulated linkage comprising a metal clasp and hook member. The metal linkage was awkward and not capable of adjustment as to its length, to properly control the spacing of the user's arms. The buckles did not permit the proper positioning of the arm cuffs, nor fitting of the same to accommodate different physiques without interfering with the arm movements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,228 a golf swing training device is revealed, comprising arm restrainers which utilize Velcro interacting strips. However, the configurations shown, and their cooperative relationships are such that they fail in their functions when heavy forces are involved, such as with athletes having strong physiques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,284 reveals a basketball training device involving strip material all of which is flexible and stretchable. This device is incapable of providing a positive, nonyielding restraint upon the users arms for certain maneuvers, and is therefore of questionable use in circumstances where the training requires such restraint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,841 describes a golf swing aid which includes a body-encircling belt that fits around the shoulders of the golfer. This arrangement is of no use in the training and positioning of the user's elbows and lower arms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,280 there is described a training device for golfers, which utilizes a belt that encircles the user's body. This places an undue restriction on certain movements required of the back and arm muscles, in developing the necessary skills required in the game of baseball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,690 shows a device for improving a golf swing, in the form of arm cuffs which are interconnected by an elastic band or strip. Such band or strip does not impose any positive restraint on the user's arms during the raising of the latter in preparation for the swing, and is deficient in this respect in accomplishing the intended purpose.